Emily Returns
by fandomaremyworld
Summary: Emily is able to return after Doyle dies but will she come back? And if she does will she have a surprise?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds in anyway. All characters apart from Melody and Madeline are owned by Criminal Minds. Trust me if I did own the show Emily would of never left and her and JJ would be in a relationship. All mistakes and errors are mine. _**

Emily Prentiss was sitting in her London flat, holding one of her new born daughters. A pink blanket wrapped around each girl. Blonde hair poked up from one and brunette from the other, each with blue eyes. Emily couldn't help but wonder whether the two girls' eyes would stay blue or turn brown much like her own. The blonde had been sleeping for about an hour in her bassinet. The brunette only snuggled closer to her mother. The doorbell rung throughout the flat, which awoke a cry from the brunette child. Emily wasn't expecting a guest, no one was even aware of Emily pregnancy. Especially because she was off the grid. Emily tried to quiet the crying girl so she wouldn't awake her sister, as she moved closer to the door. Looking through the peephole did she see the last person she ever thinks she would. Aaron Hotchner.

"Hotchner, what are you doing here?" Emily questioned opening the door as she clutched her child closer.

"Nice to see you as well, Emily. May I come in?" Hotch gave Emily a small smile, as he looked down he caught sight of the child she was holding. Who could be no older than a few days old.

"Uh, sure, please do," Emily stepped aside allowing the older man into her messy flat. "I'm sorry about the mess." Aaron's eyes looked around noting all the baby supplies around the room, along with the other child asleep on the other side of the flat.

"It's not a problem." Hotch took in Emily's bewildered look, before breaking the news "Doyle is dead, you may return to DC" Emily had tears fill her eyes

"What? Are you serious right now?" Emily shifted her daughter in to her other arm, allowing her to cover her mouth in shock.

"Yes, I am. I or we have been cleared to reintroduce you as Emily Prentiss; you will no longer be Emily Marie Booth." Emily placed her daughter into the bassinet next to her sister. Sitting on the couch she let out a loud sob, Hotch sat next to her trying to comfort her. After Emily calmed down she looked up to the older man.

"This is crazy" Emily stated in shock. Hotchner chuckled at her; he walked over towards the little girl. One of the girls still very much asleep, the other staring back at him with large blue eyes.

"What are their names?" Hotch inquired, a smile grew on Emily's lips.

"The blonde is Madeline Elizabeth Booth, the brunette is Melody Rena Booth, or Prentiss now." Emily told the man in an upbeat tone.

"Are they yours?" Hotch inquired

"Yes," Emily had a large smile on her face "they are both 4 days old." Emily stood up and walked over to the crib that held her children

"Who is the father?" Hotch wasn't aware of anyone who she was in relationship before leaving the country for the past 7 months.

"I had a donor; I was going to tell everyone after the 3 month mark but…" Emily trailed off thinking of the day she, and her beautiful daughters, almost died.

"It is a miracle you didn't lose them after that." Hotch mentioned, Emily only nodded at the statement "So, will you be returning to DC?" Hotch asked

"I would like to," Hotch sensed a 'but' coming "but I don't know how the girls will reacted to flying and plus all the baby stuff is here and it was all very expensive." Emily sighed

"We have the team jet, and I'm sure you could find a hotel to stay in for a while. Until you find a house or something, for you three." Hotch informed Emily "If you do come tomorrow, we leave at 16:00" He moved towards the door

"Well, thank you Hotch" He simply nodded and left, Emily turned to her daughters. "What do you think ladies? Do you want to go home?" Emily asked as Melody fell asleep next to Maddie.

Emily sat on the jet feeding Maddie while Hotch held Melody.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, everyone on the team will be very happy." Hotch spoke up sitting across from Prentiss; he looked down at the young brunette girl he was holding.

"I don't know Aaron; I mean they all thought I was dead…" Emily's worry must have found its way in to Maddie who started crying. Emily gave her a pink binky which quieted her down almost instantly.

"You're really good with them Emily." Hotchner mused. The older woman wore a long red sleeve shirt and black sweat pants. She had both girls dressed I pink footy pajamas. Hotch could tell already she was very protective of the girls.

"Thank you" Emily gave Hotch a small smile as she thought of what the near future held for herself and her daughters.

"Ow!" Reid called out. He was trying to finish the paperwork from the last case, when he was hit with a paper ball. Morgan was laughing at Reid's cry of pain.

"Morgan" Jayjay yelled out from her office "Do I need to come out there?" She warned. With Hotch being out of town she knew the boys would run lose, or more so Morgan.

"No Ma'am" Morgan replied

"Then work on your paper work. I want it by 8 o'clock." She yelled to him, it was only 6 but she knew if he didn't settle down he'd never get it done.

"Whatever you say Jay" Morgan shouted up to her. 7:30 crept around when Hotch called JJ and told her to gather the team.

"Everyone" JJ called out to the team "Round room in 5" Penelope was flirts shamelessly with Derek as she sat on his desk, Reid was reading another one of his 1000 page books. Once everyone found their way into the round room Reid couldn't help but ask

"What is the new case?" Seeing that there was no new case files to go over.

"Just a moment Spence" JJ said just as Hitch stepped into the round room.

"JJ go get Declan," He barked "7 months ago I made a decision that affected this team" Hotch watched the confusion fill the faces of his subordinates "As you know Emily lost a good amount of blood, but she survived. It was my decision to put her under a new identity to keep everyone safe. With Doyle dead I've asked her to return." Hotch said before Derek cut him off.

"What? She's alive?" Derek said enraged

"Now she had no part in this decision, so if you have any anger point it towards me." Hotch told his subordinates

"What?" The whole team cried out

"Angry? Yeah I'm angry, you just old me my best friend is alive. After I was forced to mourn her death." Derek exclaimed as JJ entered with Declan, the young boy hide behind JJ after hearing the yelling.

"Derek calm down" JJ scolded him. Garcia let out a gasp looking towards the door. Everyone eyes followed to see Emily Prentiss pushing a double stroller that held two baby girls in pink. A large smile grew on JJ and Declan's faces.

"I thought you died" Garcia said in absolute shock.

"But, but, but we buried you, you can't be alive…" Reid said in just above a whisper Morgan just stood there

"Mommy!" Declan said loudly a large smile grew on Emily's face when she saw the blond hair blue eyed boy.

"Declan, sweetheart." The boy ran hugged Emily tightly

"Is this a joke?" Derek yelled, his fist flew in to the wall, making Melody and Madeline start crying and Declan jumped. Emily pushed him behind her to protect him.

"I told you Hotch" Emily spoke over the crying "I'm so sorry everyone" Emily's voice became detached "I never meant to cause any of you pain. I guess I'll see you around, or not…" Emily quickly left with the screaming twins. Declan looked to JJ to see if was okay to go with her and she nodded.

"How could you do this to us," Morgan screamed "and you both knew!" Morgan was in a furry

"Morgan you need to calm down." Hotch demanded

"How can you say to me? You just told me Emily's alive; calm is the last thing I should be right now!" In his furry he walked over and punched Hotch square in the jaw.

"Morgan!" "Hotch!" The team called out

"Agent Morgan, handover your gun and badge you are suspended until farther notice." Hotch clutched his jaw in anger. Morgan slammed his badge and gun down on the table and stormed out.

"Garcia go get Hotch some ice. Reid go make sure Morgan gets home safely" JJ got in quick control of the situation. Once Hotch got his ice JJ rushed out of there. Picking up Henry and heading to the hotel that held her love.

Aloud bang on the door brought Emily back from her head. The twins where in a swing and Declan was napping in Emily's bed. Opening the door Emily found JJ on the other side with Henry.

"Emmy!" Henry yells awaking Declan from his nap. Emily looked in awe at the young boy, it had been so long scene she last saw him.

"Henry Hi buddy" Emily picked him up giving him tons of kisses on his head.

"Hi," Emily said quietly it had been a long 7 months without her…Lover? JJ placed a light kiss on Emily's cheek, Emily leaned in desperately so in need of the physical contact from the other woman.

"Hi" She whispered

"Hello Ms. JJ" Declan said sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes

"Hey buddy," JJ crowded down to Henry's level "Henry, why do you go play with, Declan, okay?" Henry ran and tacked the older boy on the bed "Easy boys" JJ warned

"Yes mommy" "Yes ma'am" with that the boys were off again in the hotel room

"So," JJ said getting up "may I see these babies of ours, I mean, yours?" JJ quickly corrected herself. She wasn't even sure if Emily still wanted her. But for Emily the sound of JJ say our babies made her heart flutter in content. She wanted nothing more than a family for the two of them. The boys, the twins and them, to Emily nothing sounded better than to call it her own.

"Of course, Jennifer." Emily lead her over to where the twins where swinging. Melody in a purple dress, and Madeline in a pink dress.

"What are their names?" JJ couldn't help but ask

"The blonde is Madeline Elizabeth and the brunette is Melody Rena." Emily watched as tears filled JJ's eyes.

"Madeline…" JJ started

"After your sister" Emily finished, JJ pulled her into a fierce kiss, their mouths melting together as they relearned each other's mouths. Pulling apart after they ran out of breathe. Each woman's mind started thinking about the last 7 months, as they held each other.

"Mommy?" The two women looked up to see Declan holding Henry's hand. "We are hungry" Declan said with puppy dog eyes

"Well my prince," Emily pulled apart from JJ and started tickling the young boy "how does pizza sound?" The boy smiled and nodded, laughing loudly begging her to stop. JJ smiled wishing this is what she came home to. Emily, Henry, Declan, Madeline, Melody, and herself it could be amazing… If Emily still wanted her. Emily stopped tickling Declan and caught JJ in an distant stair.

"Jay" Emily tried "JJ... Jennifer?" JJ finally snapped out of her thoughts when Emily placed a hand on her shoulder

"Do you even still want us?" JJ blurted out, her eyes went wide with fear. She did not want those words to leave her mouth. Yet she wanted she wanted all of them to be a big happy family, but Emily had only just returned.

"Jennifer, what kind of question is that?!" Emily asked shocked

"Never mind forget I said anything," Tears glistened in the blondes eyes "I'll go get the pizza." With that she was gone.

"Emmy, why mommy sad?" Henry asked, Emily moved to sit on the bed pulling the youngest boy in to her lap, Emily let out a dry chuckle

"Mommy's sad because I messed up." Henry tuned his head in confusion

"Than just pologize, mommy said people forgive."

"It's not always that easy buddy" Henry frowned at the contradiction of his mother's words

"Do you mom?" Declan joined Emily on the bed "Want to be with JJ? I mean she seems very nice." Declan said even if he didn't really understand all that was going on.

"I do, sweetheart, I do." Emily kissed both of the boy's head, when Madeline started crying for food. Emily placed Henry down on the bed and went and fed Madeline. Emily had been feeding Madeline for about a haft an hour on the bed when there was finally a knock on the door. The boys had been watching TV. Emily got up with Madeline covered; Emily opened the door allowing JJ to walk in with the pizza. The boys shot up at the smell running for the small kitchenette. Once getting the boy situated and putting Madeline down and getting Melody, Emily pulled JJ into the bathroom for some privacy from the boys.

"Emily…" JJ started looking at Emily who was sitting in the toilet breastfeed her daughter.

"No Jennifer, I want you to listen to me. "Emily said, JJ leaded back against the door shutting her mouth "It has been 7 long months. 7 long, hard months. I had to go through so much on my own." JJ had a pretty good idea that Emily was about to break her heart but she just nodded "I had to know the team was grieving and I was causing there pain, I had to go through pregnancy alone, I had to give birth alone." Emily was trying so hard to keep eye contact with JJ but JJ kept looking away. "Doing all of this by myself made me realize something JJ, "Here it comes, JJ thought "It made me realizes how much I love and need you and Henry in mine and the twins' life." JJ looked up with tears in her eyes "The entire time I was pregnant, I was so worried you'd misses the life of _our _daughters. I couldn't help but tell the all about their Mama every chance I got." Emily got up and with her free hand caressed JJ's face

"I love you too, Emily. And I missed you so much. I am so sorry I ever doubted your love for me." JJ placed a lite kiss on Emily's lips without crushing her daughter. "Oh my god." JJ quickly said

"What is it Jen are you okay?" Emily panicked

"It worked. We have daughters!" JJ celebrated Emily shook her head and grabbed JJ's hand

"Let's go spend some time with our kids. " With that the woman went back into the room to see that the boys had fallen asleep on the floor on top of each other. Both women had large smiles on their faces

" You know what this means Jen?" Emily looked to JJ "We are going to need to go house hunting." JJ just shook her head and picked up Madeline and kissed Emily's cheek. This was something she could get use to.


End file.
